Gideon (Once Upon a Time)
Gideon is a character on the ABC series Once Upon a Time. He is first mentioned in "Devil's Due", when Mr. Gold learns of Belle's pregnancy, and is first shown in "The Savior". Gideon is the son of Belle and Mr. Gold. Powers and Abilities Powers *'True Love:' While in Belle's dream world, he was able to wake his mother from the Sleeping Curse with true love's kiss. *'Conjuration: '''Gideon has the ability to magically summon objects. He displayed this ability while in Belle's dream *'Telekinesis: Gideon is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching them. This was shown when he threw the Evil Queen to the other side of the street. *'''Transfiguration: Gideon is able to transform something into something else. This was shown when he turned the Evil Queen into a snake. Abilities *'Swordfighting:' As shown in Emma's vision, Gideon is a skilled swordsman, shown to be able to best her in a swordfight Weaknesses *'Laws of Magic:' Like any magic user, Gideon is subject to the laws of magic, as a result he is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel. *'Leave Storybrooke/Land without magic:' Gideon is unable to use magic if her were to leave Storybrooke, unless he brings a magic item along with him. *'Squid Ink:' Like all magical beings, he can be immobilized by squid ink. History While trapped within the Underworld, Mr. Gold creates a crystal ball through a few select ingredients to look for his deceased son, Baelfire, whom he believes is trapped their. The spell is enacted in the crystal ball with the intention of finding his son, though instead it shows Belle to him. Initially confused and thinking the crystal ball isn't working, Mr. Gold learns that it showed Belle to him because the spell did work, as its aim was to find his child, and Belle is seen in the ball because she is pregnant and carrying their child. Upon learning this, Hades blackmails Gold into doing his bidding. When Belle is transported to the Underworld, she learns of her pregnancy from Mr. Gold and how Hades plans to take her baby. Fearing her pregnancy will be sped up like it was with Zelena's, she places herself under a sleeping curse so that her child is safe from him. After Hades is defeated, Gold is unable to wake Belle up as she no longer loves him. To awaken her from the curse, he takes her to the temple of Morpheus where he sprinkles magical sand on her, transporting him to Belle's dream world. Unbeknownst to him however, the magical sand affects the unborn baby, who appears before Gold as a grown man, under the alias of Morpheus. He leads Gold to the dream world version of his old castle and explains that in Belle's mind, she is still a servant and Gold is still a beast. He warns that if Belle is not awoken within 1 hour, she will return to the Netherworld, where she will remain forever. Upon seeing his father trying and failing to romance his mother, he reveals his identity to his parents and warns Belle to make sure that he doesn't destroy them like he did with his last family. He then kisses her on the forehead with True Love's Kiss, awakening her from the Sleeping Curse. Gideon awaits for Belle when she falls asleep and is transported into the Dream World and the two meet and hug. He warns her of how he is in danger from Gold who plans to cut the stand of his fate with the Fates' Shears, and tells her that she has the answer in saving him, and she needs to be willing to see it. After Belle's pregnancy is sped up, Gideon comes to her in another vision of the Dream World and tells her she knows what she must do to keep him safe. In the real world, Belle gives birth to her son and names him Gideon. She asks Mother Superior to be his fairy godmother and has him taken away from Storybrooke, where he will safe from Gold. While travelling to keep him in a safe location, Mother Superior is ambushed by the Black Fairy who kidnaps Gideon and takes him to her home, the Dark Realm - a world where time runs differently, and he is raised to be evil. Through a portal, Gideon arrives, now an adult. Wearing a hooded black cloak, he sees the Evil Queen and turns her into a snake, and heads to his parents pawnshop. He enters the building and removes his hood to reveal his face and greets his parents with a grimace expression. Appearances Season Five *"Devil's Due" (first mentioned) *"Our Decay" (mentioned) *"Her Handsome Hero" (mentioned) *"Ruby Slippers" (mentioned) *"Sisters" (mentioned) *"Firebird" (mentioned) *"Only You" (mentioned) *"An Untold Story" (mentioned) Season Six *"The Savior" (first appearance) *"A Bitter Draught" (archive) *"The Other Shoe" (mentioned) *"Strange Case" (mentioned) *"Street Rats" (archive) *"Dark Waters" (mentioned) *"Heartless" (mentioned) *"I'll Be Your Mirror" (mentioned) *"Changelings" (appeared) *"Wish You Were Here" (appeared) Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Villains Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Live-Action Category:Villains from TV Series